Last Night On Earth
by ll Cele ll
Summary: ...after all, he loved Hikaru. Loved him more than he could ever get across, despite the numerous attempts at doing so." HikaruxKaoru. Songfic to the song Last Night On Earth


Hehe another songfic for HikaKao... I hope that you enjoy it...  
Oh and yes, near the end I did take a reference from one of the books, but I didn't intend to copy it in any way...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the song used in this fanfiction.

* * *

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was never on our side_

To Kaoru, today just felt like the end of the earth for him.  
It had been decided...himself and Hikaru had to finally begin to go their separate ways, they had to begin living for themselves- as well as just for each other.  
For the last night they would be spending together, the twins decided to end it with sitting on the bench which held so many memories for them when they were children.  
As they sat there, Kaoru shakily placed his hand on Hikaru's, words not needed, as the two silently watched the sun set, on what would perhaps be, one of the saddest days of their lives.

_  
And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye  
As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Both of the Boys knew that 'goodbyes' were never easy, that they were perhaps one of the most ugliest things which someone can face, in whatever form the parting takes place.  
For a while, they realised that they would be spending the majority of their time just thinking about each other, praying that the other will be fine...and that they're happy in whatever they're doing...which wouldn't involve their reflection.__

It's never enough  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love

All of this had struck one of the twin's harder though.  
Kaoru looked up at the sky silently, watching the dusty blue of the evening mix with the orange glow of the setting sun. They were becoming the same. He quickly averted his gaze downwards again, scared that being reminded of the upcoming separation would just make his held back tears fall quicker...after all, he loved Hikaru. Loved him more than he could ever get across, despite the numerous attempts at doing so.__

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

Sitting there, Kaoru wished that tomorrow perhaps wouldn't come, wished that he could just stop it from making its way around.  
A small bump startled Kaoru out of his thoughts however, and he turned to notice Hikaru drowsily laying his head on his brother's shoulder. Letting a small smile grace his lips, Kaoru moved gently, positioning himself so that he was the one leaning on Hikaru.  
"There...he thought" as he snuggled up closer to him. It just wasn't right for Kaoru to seem the more 'dominant' one. That was Hikaru's job as the older Brother...  
To Kaoru, this simple action was in its own way, reassuring. Whoever saw it must have thought about how much the two obviously love each other...and that made Kaoru's smile grow. He knew that he and Hikaru would always share a love that no one else could ever have from them, a love which would take one to the end of the Earth, just to make the other happy.

__

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it lasts  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

Yes, it was true that Kaoru, as the younger twin, perhaps seemed to be suffering more than his Brother, but on the inside...this was an extremely hard time for Hikaru too.  
In his half conscious state, he realised what Kaoru had done, and his face formed an identical smile to his brother's. Just sitting there content with each other's company made Hikaru drift off in his thoughts, remembering all of the plans and schemes which they had made up together over the years for their own entertainment. Heh...if they were only paid every time they thought up of one...they would be even richer than they already were, could have been one of Hikaru's thoughts as he lay there.  
Breaking out of his thoughts however, Hikaru could just sense Kaoru's fear of separation, so slowly wound his arms around his twin's waist, and pulled him as close as he possibly could to him. To this there was no objection, just a muffled, sad sigh, as Kaoru enjoyed just being pressed against Hikaru's skin, setting his fears free for a while, just like Hikaru had hoped for.__

It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love

For the first time that day Hikaru finally broke the silence that engulfed the two and their surroundings.  
Slowly, he spoke to Kaoru in a whisper, afraid that if he spoke too loudly, he would break the delicate atmosphere which seemed to surround just them.

"Kaoru..." he began softly, gently cupping Kaoru's porcelain like cheek in his hand, "...we're always gonna be connected somehow right? So when you think about it...we'll always be with each other, because if we weren't...then there would have been no point in being born twins."__

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

Words were no longer needed, as Kaoru began to slowly let the tears he had fought back for so long roll freely down his cheeks, as he just stared in awe at Hikaru, wondering just how he managed to always say things just right.

__

It's never enough  
No it's never enough  
(it's never enough)  
Oohh

This was for once all the twins needed for both of their reassurance.  
From Hikaru's words, Kaoru had found out that they'll never be apart for too long, and from Kaoru's tears, Hikaru had found that Kaoru agreed with him, and that he had managed to wash the fears away from the one which he loved so dearly.  
_  
_

_  
The afterglow  
The horizon line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine  
Will you still be mine I ask_

As the two watched the final chunk of sunlight meld into the dark of the night, they simultaneously stood up to signal the end of their day.  
Tentatively, Kaoru took Hikaru's hand into his own, and gripped it tightly, just like on that day many years ago...  
To this, Hikaru inwardly smiled and squeezed back, showing that they'll always be each other's-not matter what happens.__

If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth

And so they set off, not saying a word until they reached their home.  
Then, the only other words which were spoken were muttered just as the two were about to drift off asleep.  
"I love you"  
Was all which was needed to be said.

Hikaru and Kaoru, Brothers who share a special and rare gift-the gift of being identical twins.  
And because of that, they'll never truly be alone.  
After all:  
A mirror is nothing without it's reflection.

Ummm please tell me what you think of this. I don't think that it came out as well as I hoped that it would...but that's what I get for completing it over two days, I forget what I was going to write. xD  
Please don't comment about my bad grammar, I know it can be terrible, and I'm working on it. But that isn't really constructive crit. I want to know about the story as a whole (The idea etc) Not just the fails in there. ^^;


End file.
